In The Closet
by destinyrays023
Summary: Marinette comes up with an idea to sneak into Adrien's room as Ladybug, giving him a surprise he'll never forget. **There's a lack of Ladrien fictions, So I wrote this, a Ladrien sin. I wanted to break the Marichat sin cliché. WARNING MATURE**


For the past few week or two Marinette had been having these certain thoughts about Adrien. Not the usual, innocent thoughts about him. More, mature thoughts about him. She told herself it was finally that time of her life where her body would be changing and developing.

Every night she'd fall asleep frustrated, because she would continuously imagine coming onto him. In school, she'd feel hot everytime she was in class. She'd stare at the back of his head, and fantasize the most dirtiest things a young girls mind could concoct. It drove her insane. She wanted to taste him just one. It came to a point where she'd get so heated, she'd have to find a way to relieve herself at home whenever her parents were busy at the bakery or out delivering by watching explicit videos or reading mature stories online.. It was never enough. Marinette wanted him.

It was until one evening, Marinette had a very heated fantasy about transforming into Ladybug, and sneaking into his room through his window, and give him a pleasurable surprise. The thought irked her for about an hour or so, part of her continued to tell herself not to, because it would be considered abusing the power of the Miraculous, plus she knew her Kwami would be more than upset. Another hour passed as Marinette lied desperately on her bed, imagining Adrien down her throat, moaning gloriously as Ladybug would love him with her mouth. She wanted to taste him so badly. Just once. The urge overwhelmed her, as she sat up on her bed.

"Tikki, spots on!" She whispered to herself, the kwami was reluctantly sucked into her earrings. Marinette swiftly transformed into her alter ego, and before she left, she propped her pillows and blankets in her bed to create a perfect illusion of a figure asleep there, just incase her parents came to check up on her. Marinette, now as Ladybug licked her lips. Excitement filled her insides as she carefully crept out the trap door at the top of her room, and noticed how dark it was in the sky. She licked her lips, And jumped off of the balcony and yoyo'd her way to the Agreste's abode. She knew exactly which window Adrien's room was, as she carefully opened it and entered.

Her heart was pounding underneath her chest. Part of her said to just leave, but the burning sensation between her legs overcame her, plus it'd be Ladybug doing it, not Marinette. The room was dim, and She tip toed to his bed and saw him asleep, snoring slightly. Her face turned a deep crimson, as she climb over on his bed, slowly uncovering his lower half. Her face almost exploded with heat as she saw he slept in his underwear.

Her heart was pounding loudly beneath her chest, but desperation took over and she placed her palm against where his shaft would be and she noticed he twitched in his sleep. She slowly pulled down his underwear, and she noticed his eyes opening.

"L-LADYBUG?!" She placed her index on his lips. "Shhhhhh" she cooed giving him a smirk.

"W-wh-what are you doing here?" He looked down at where her hands were, his underwear was pulled down, revealing his now becoming erect shaft, she grabbed it and shushed him again. "Just let it happen, you know you want this..." She cooed teasingly, slowly pumping him. He let out husky groan. "L-Ladybug...i-is this a dream?" he groaned out, trying to make sense of what was happening, but the sensation her hand was giving his shaft made him even harder. His face turning an undeniably shade of red.

"This is no dream" Ladybug cooed, pumping him some more, she gazed intensely at it, and focused her hands on it. "My what a big boy you are, Agreste" she teased, feeling the warm sensations between her legs increase. He let out a husky groan, and he gripped the blanket and laid his head back.

"P-please don't stop Ladybug" he groaned out, clearly enjoying her ministrations. Adrien didn't know exactly what was happening, but he didn't want it to stop. Ladybug continued to pump him, slightly increasing her rate, and with her other hand she began to tickle his reddening balls.

"U-Ugh..." He exhaled out, and Ladybug squeezed him, he let out a painful groan. "Keep it down, you don't want your father to wake up do you?" She teased, continuing to torment him but squeezing a few times. His sounds were melodic.

"P-please, L-Ladybug" he cried out, and she began to pump him hard and fast, he let out a loud cry. "Agh! L-Ladybug!"

Ladybug slowed down, and squeezed his shaft again. Hard. He let out a cry. "I said to keep it down" she spoke harshly. Some secretions escaped out his hole, and he was twitching madly. Ladybug licked her lips and bent forward, and kissed his tip, tasting him. He groaned happily. Ladybug planted kisses all over his shaft, whilst using her hands to tease and tickle his balls. His breathing became rugged, and she stuck out her tongue began to lick his shaft up and down like a lollipop Her reward was his melodic groaning again. "You like this don't you?" She teased, and pressed her tongue firmly with each lick.

"Y-y-yes" he weakly cried out, and she continued to tease him with her tongue, slow, tantalizing licks, driving him mad, he began to plead with her, until her desperation got the better and she inserted him in her mouth and began to suck vigorously, tasting him fully. She loved his taste, his cries beginning to become louder and louder. Until he groaned and released the warm liquid in her mouth, of which she happily swallowed. She pulled away from him and smirked. Staring at his weakened state, his breathing was heavy. His face was one of ecstasy. She got off his bed and looked at him lovingly.

"Thank you for that, I hope I satisfied you. Please keep this in the closet." was all she said, and he gazed up at her, and before he knew it, she jumped out his window and left, satisfied.

Leaving him in a trance of pleasure.


End file.
